What Reploids Do Before The Day Of The Show
by Rockman Alouette
Summary: This is how the people from the Rockman X universe react when a role is given to them, especially when the story just revolves around Zero and a Mary Sue. The result? People buying junk food, Scientists going crazy from inactivity, Officers doing paperwork, Mavericks having a party, and well.. A very busy X. (Then there's a hungry Zero to boot)


**What Reploids Do Before The Day Of The Show**

* * *

**For ****Bystanders/****Extra Characters**

_Only rule: Get ready, participate and watch the show_

"Food?" X murmurs, checking his list while the rest of his squad pull out various objects into the main hall.

"Check!" They replied back eagerly, showing to the commander their favorite junk food and dessert.

"Protective gear in case someone screws up?" X smiles at them all, honestly wishing to join along with the preparation, but can not because he has an important role to do.

"Got them!" Nana rushes inside, holding out earmuffs, shades, tear gas, smoke screen and shields used by human police force. X had a small sweat drop when he saw this, but shrugged the thought.

"Location?" Everyone except X searched around for a safe distance as well as view to stay, making sure it is ten meters away from the (battle arena) stage.

"From my calculations, this is the right place to stay as to avoid ruining the 'moments'." Palette offered advice, stepping on the area she was talking about. Right at that moment, Massimo and Marino came in holding a first-aid kit, baskets filled with colorful confetti and rose petals, one gigantic electric fan and water.

"I got the stuff you told me to get." Massimo yells to the blue reploid, receiving a thumbs-up by his superior.

"We're ready people, let's set our stations and memorize your sole designated lines before the grand event." X threw his list and went out for a short break before the stars of the show come. "Be right back 'kay?"

* * *

**For Signas and Alia**

_Set rules and guidelines for the sake of everyone's (__sanity)__ safety_

"No, Zero. You are unauthorized to bring any weapons including your Z-saber in tolerance to the gynoid's presence." Signas repeated for the fourth time as he spoke with the S-rank hunter via telephone. "Yes, **Capcom** guarantees your utmost safety."

"Commander. I've ordered Spider and Dynamo to alert the characters not meant for the story." Alia reported, coming in with her hands full of paper piled on top of one another. "We're receiving lots of complaints from our co-workers. We need to find X."

"You want a what? I can't hear with all the air pollution." Signas continued to talked as he crumple a whole load of candy wrappers in his hand. "I will talk to you later. Signas off."

"What does he want this time?" Alia asked with mirth, placing the disorganized paperwork on the desk.

"He wants a vacation.. With his best friend." Signas explained, walking over to check the insults suggestions of his fellow race. "And we both know we need as much sane people with brains as possible."

"I agree." Alia complied, checking the ugly handwriting with negligible meaning. "I mean sure, we can grovel at our feet for the **Authors** not to write a story with Zero in it, but he has no idea how important X is to us."

"Permission to turn into maverick sir?" At the bottom of never-ending paperwork lies the past Repliforce commander raising his right hand to become noticed and hope someone salvage him from the authentic creatures.

"Much as the thought pleases you, I'm afraid you may not Colonel." General sighed, eyes and hands focused solely on the work at hand.

"I still have no idea how X single-handedly put up with all this treacherous work for the first five Maverick Wars." Signas rubbed his head, telling himself over and over that he was built for this type of tasks. "Dr. Light is truly a genius for creating an android capable of handling all _this_."

"Where is our blue saint of a workaholic anyway?" Alia wondered, dumping most of the shoddy paperwork on a mini-transerver which will teleport it all the way to the working station of the main character. Signas just flopped to his arm-chair, tired from the recent wave of paperwork.

"Commanding innocent reploids as we speak." Colonel answered who was able to emerge from his paper prison and complete organizing the remaining files left on the floor. "Either that or he's skipping around the hallways humming a catchy tune I have no idea what's it called."

"Just as long as X stays out of the Red Demon's territory, he will be safe." Alia comments, smiling to herself on a job well-done for the cleanliness of the command center. 'Of course, Fate loves X, making it likely that Zero will get him one way or another..'

"Alia, what is the matter?" Signas asked, concern etched in each syllable as he watch the blonde navigator sulk on a corner.

'I wish I had Zero's target system in finding X' Alia wished in her head, not minding the sympathy of her superior. 'That way, I can finally tell him what I always feel towards him without anyone around.'

* * *

**For the Scientists..**

_... (No difference really)_

"The light has vanished! Now is the right time to strike against the hunters hahaha-!" Izzy Glow cackles menacingly, only to receive the boot by a cranky scientist.

"Laugh one more time and I'll bring out Black Zero to rip your limbs one by one." Serges snapped, glaring at the scurrying firefly go back to his perspective table hole. "Youngsters these days.."

"..." Black Zero stared at his surroundings blankly, hanging upside down due to a simple animal trap set up by Middy who thought he could get an animal in the middle of the lab. Middy tried redeeming himself by pulling out a chainsaw to cut the chains off and set the black copy free.. Too bad the only thing that could destroy the chains was X's charge shot.

"Are you angry at me?" Middy squeaked, looking up hesitantly at the arm-crossed reploid. If the programmer didn't know any better, he would have thought he captured the real Zero.. An angry Zero to top it off. "Please forgive me! I'll fetch X immediately!"

"Can I go now?" A purple colored copy of Zero requested for the tenth time, watching his fellow copy leak out murderous intent to his surroundings due to the running green reploid. Lying down on the metal table with his chest open, exposing wires/circuits/etc, Zero Nightmare did not like staying idle for too long. "iX promised to play me if I leave him alone for exactly 200 hours which has been accomplished ten minutes ago."

"You'll get to play with him after your maintenance.." Gate murmured, throwing random devices at different locations. After several minutes, Gate shot out of the mess and shouted. "Isoc! Where are my equipment?!"

"Doppler's utilizing them for his new work so stop yelling at me." Isoc talked back, bringing a tall ladder in the middle of the room. "Must change this worn out light bulb.."

"Uhh sir." High Max asked, looking slightly up at his co-creator. "If you're having a great difficulty in this task, I can help yo-"

"Sometimes, a man has to fix his own light bulb.." Isoc stated boldly, stuffing his hand in his lab coat pocket for the spare bulb. "Confound this lab coat's pockets, I can't seem to locate my spare light bulb anywhere."

"I'm sorry son but I can't fix you now.." Gate said, closing his creation's chest compartment. "Go on and create destruction until I find that blasted Doppler. Remember what I told you and you'll make your father proud."

"Yes, father." Zero Nightmare complied, standing up and summoning his Z-saber out from thin air. "I vow to get the groceries, give your research papers to the blonde navigator named Alia, beat up the people in your hate list and scare the hunters into submission.."

"Why can't you be more like Nightmare, (Black) Zero?" Serges wondered out loud, irritating the still-tied up reploid. "You never get the groceries when I wanted you too.."

"Reploids don't eat remember?" Black Zero twitched, trying to get out of his bounds but ended up failing. "And you never ordered me to do anything except fight kill X."

"...Right." Serges went back to his working station, ignoring his creation's dilemma. Black Zero just frowned, devising a scheme to kill everyone in the room once he gets out from these binds.

"Have you checked your secret pockets?" Lifesaver asked, "We all know **Capcom **screws up the normal just for its audience."

"Yes, I've checked my secret pockets but it's really not there!" Isoc threw several bolts and nuts from his pockets, emptying it for better checking. "Okay.. Who stole my light bulb?!"

"You mean to say that the light bulb in your pocket wasn't for me? I am deeply saddened by this revelation.." Cain commented, showing to the now-enraged reploid his lost light bulb. "Ah well, come down and get it from your dear old friend."

"I-I will wring your neck!" Isoc screamed in anger, but fell down when he did an irrelevant movement. An example of this is removing both feet from the ladder. Unfortunately, below Isoc was the scattered tools from Gate's toolbox.

"Ouch! That has got to hurt." Psyche commented, reading newspaper on the undisturbed side of the room. "Not my problem though."

"Now now. Everyone just calm down." Professor Gaudile said with a sigh, "I'm sure someone will be sent here to tell us our parts in the story."

"Let's just hope none of us are in it, I'm getting tired of all this." Lifesaver yawns, looking outside the glass panel. "We still need to analyze that red crazed reploid for the cure to this virus."

"You do realize that the only being Zero is comfortable with in terms of touching his system is Rockman X." Cain highlighted to his fellow scientist. "Therefore, we would need not one but two important characters in this series if we wish to find for the cure. And in case you haven't noticed, both of them are extremely difficult to acquire."

"Why doesn't Zero trust us? We're only doing this for the greater good." Gaudile asked to the aged male, only shaking his head tiredly.

"Let's just say that Zero didn't have wonderful memories in the lab.." Cain looks down to survey Isoc's motionless body before continuing. "How X was able to gain access to Zero so easily is still a mystery to me until now.."

* * *

**For Zero**

_1. Remind yourself of the goal to be achieved_

'Calm down Zero... Remember, she is not human. She will try to kill you if you don't return her feelings even if you mutilated her first into tiny bits and give her an excruciating death due to her connection with the **Author**. And because of that, she's more powerful than most reploids... Damn it! Why am I getting pumped up over little visits? It ain't like Signas was expecting me to run outside and kill her immediately that's why he wouldn't let me bring my Z-saber. Okay, that idea sounded pretty okay at first, but only if she tries to pull a close one on me. What's so bad about being prepared?' The red reploid's hand twitch, inspecting at his saber quietly.

Rethinking his plan, Zero repeats out loud to himself for sure confidence. "All you have to do is to greet her nicely, pretend you like her and hope the **Author** ends the story. It can't be that bad..." Zero frowned at his degrading idea, needing some frustrations out he flipped his table upside down with minimal effort. "Fuck this!"

_2. Ask for a friend's help_

"Tototododo~" X skipped happily as Zero peeked outside, seeing his favorite blue friend pass aimlessly to his room.

"Just the man I wanted to see." Zero arm locked his off-guard prey, leading him into his room. "We need to talk and don't you dare tell me those worthless piece of advice coming from those books. I've read and tried it all, but failed terribly."

"Desperate are you?" X articulated as he was placed on the sofa, getting comfortable. Seeing Zero observe outside the window then immediately block the wonderful scenery using his red curtains before looking back at him obviously clarifies X's statement. "Just relax Zero, all you have to do is act like she's as innocent and pure like Iris and before you know it, the **Author **will let you experience one kinky or bestial coitus like every other girl you've done in the past **Author **stories before this one."

"Not all of the stories are like that..." X knew he hit the spot when he noticed Zero turn gloomy on his last phrase. Pretending like he heard nothing, Zero went towards the kitchen for some refreshments.

'I went too far... The **Authors** are so going to kill me.' X sighs as he leaned his elbow on the other side of the sofa, X watched his friend come back with chilled soda cans, throwing one can as he continue to be in deep thought. Trying to ward Zero off his problem, X begins to talk some common nonsense. "Oh-uh Zero? I hope you heard the news of Signas forbidding you to bring any harmful device you could use on her... I wouldn't want flames thrown at me by the fans like that other time."

"Why can't you be the match of the **Author**'s Mary Sue?" Zero reckoned straight at his inscrutable friend, confusion and irritation clearly shown on his face. "You are the protagonist of the series after all."

"I did! Remember last month's Mary Sue? It's just that lots of **Author**s added with the audience prefer you over me. Heck one of the producers confessed you should've been the main character, making another universe where I'm the bad guy.." X walks up towards the door, but ends up facing a man blocking his way. "Move Zero. You can take care of this. You had a lot of experience with this already. I need to memorize my lines so get over it."

"I'm sorry for being awesome, but this is entirely different with maverick missions X." Zero reasoned out, suspicion lurking in his mind when he saw the blue bomber U-turned away from him. "Where are you going?"

"I can't help you with a deranged 'goddess'." X confirmed, now near his destination; the curtained window. "Oh and I found out about your dirty secrets a long time ago, the day when you and I went dead drunk."

"Wait wha-?" Zero notices X opening his window, putting one leg out. "X! Get back here and help me!"

We'll watch over your back if that'll make you feel better. Okay buddy?" X jumps out before Zero could grab hold onto him. Activating his black armor, X flew down safely. "And for the record, I am helping! In the **Author**'s good graces that is."

_(Optional) Escape_

"Don't even try to escape Zero! The **Author** made sure her Mary Sue got you locked on her scanners!" X called off from below.

_(Optional) Hurt yourself_

"Don't even try excusing yourself from the meeting! The **Author** will just let her Mary Sue visit you in the infirmary! Maybe he'll/she'll give her healing powers!" X added. Zero watched from below with a vein popping out, also putting his legs out for a jump.

_(Optional) Find a stunt double_

"They're busy at the moment with their own set of problems, Zero!" X said with his telepathic mind. Not comprehending what his fellow friend is about to do. "Besides, who would want to be your substitute for this story?!"

"As if you know everything gramps!" Zero said in a sarcastic tone, both legs out and ready to jump downward.

_3. Relieve your stress into something recreational until the time comes_

"What are you doin-Ughh!" X got crushed by the weight falling down on him, that dead weight being Zero. "G-Get off me..."

"..." X looked up and much to his chagrin, sees Zero smiling grimly at him.

"I'm in trouble am I?" X questioned, still being sat on by his teacher.

"As your mentor...Yes." X knows that Zero is doing this to remove some of the extra anxiety in him, but X isn't looking forward to it one bit.

"What about the (script we're supposed to memorize) story?" X felt the burden lessen, though now he was being dragged to the training room. "Shouldn't you be preparing to meet her-"

"You and I can handle. **We have time**." Zero emphasized, breaking out a demonic grin when he felt the blue reploid tense up from this. "Which do you prefer; hand to hand combat or mission mode?"

'I'm screwed. Zero's not going to let me live on this one.' X tries removing his friend's grip on his wrist, only for Zero to grab hold of it tighter. "Can I choose neither?"

"Nope." Zero answered, humming eerily as he opens the doors to his safe haven. (considered hell to X.)

* * *

**For Zero's Lovers**

_1. Get ready for the flames (Both Mentally and Physically)_

"Why do we always have to follow the **Author**?" Iris puffed her cheeks, stuffing her mouth with scoopful of Double Dutch ice cream. "I wish the next **Author** makes a Love story between me and Zero."

"At least you have dozens of stories which involves you and Zero." Layer mutters under her breath as she check the latest as well as previous stories posted in the internet. "Even the new girl (She meant Ciel) has more romantic time with 'Zero' than I do... I hate my predicament right now..."

"There. There.." Iris pat her new friend on the back, appraising at the screen for anything to cheer the violet-haired navigator up. "Don't lose hope okay? At least you don't get flames like I do in a normal basis."

"Thanks." Layer sniffed since she has the inability to cry as of now.

_2. Read (__and hope you're not in)__ the script given to you by the __**Author**__'s imagination_

"Yes! Yes~!" Iris squealed in delight, "My role isn't humiliating this time." Jumping up and down, she didn't notice Layer sink slowly down her chair in misery.

"I'm in it..." Layer choked in disbelief, rereading her lines over and over. "And the **Author** will also let me do childish actions for _attention_. Can you believe that?"

"It's called 'Jealousy', Layer." Iris giggled. Glomping on the navigator's head, Iris analyzed the lines meant for everyone. "I wonder why so many **Authors **decide to give us reploids human-like characteristics. Surely, they could have considered to give a thought that we reploids were created to have no issue in our behavior whether female or male model. Okay, maybe we do have some malfunctions in our program sets once in a while along with obeying the installed software that allows us to respond in a certain manner but still..."

"Iris.. If we could decipher that mystery, we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with..." Layer scrolled down some more, inspecting future stories relating to their universe. "!?"

"Is anything wrong?" Iris answered, peering on the computer's digital mouse. After a few clicks, both of the residents gasped.

"Let me have a closer look!" Iris exclaims, pushing Layer a bit for space to see the searched results, "how could **Capcom** conclude it this way? Their series were awesome!"

"But it's true... WWW does not lie." Layer whispered, appalled at the enormous number of pages dedicated for the discontinued megaman universe. Both reploids bowed their head in sorrow until a red message popped out from view, clearly from Alia due to it's trademark font style.

**Have you fed Zero yet?**

"Oh heavens!" Iris exclaimed in dismay, Layer faced her with a surprised expression. "I completely forgot about it."

"Forgot what?" Layer asked tentatively. Iris didn't answer, but typed a couple of words to show numerous photos to Layer. Layer blushed at the images, and glanced back at Iris. "Zero's a vampire?"

"Now don't say it that way, but yes. Zero is partially bloodthirsty if he isn't fed in certain time periods. Since I noticed X gaining extreme discontent with a handsome vampire stalking him around at the dead of night, I volunteered in his behalf to be Zero's new host." Iris stood up from her partial seat, and went to the direction of the cabinet. "Can you help me find my Zero tracker? I don't want X filing another restriction order which **Capcom** and Zero will obviously disregard."

* * *

**For X**

_1. Never go near __the alpha male/female of the incoming story (Highlighting the word Zero)_

'The Pain! So excruciating.' X hissed in pain, making sure the red demon didn't notice. Holding his damaged left arm, he tries to pull himself up using both his legs that are sadly beyond nanite recovery. "Sometimes, I ask myself how I was able to survive your violent tendencies in the past maverick wars since you always beat me to pulp so easily in the training room."

"What did you tell yourself?" Zero asked for the sake of his friend as he checked the computer system for any major damage in the training room created from their intense fight.

"I had the blessings of my creators at the time." X finally stood up without appearing like he had much difficulty in walking to begin with. "Oh and you love me too much to let me go off and die."

"X, one does not simply love another without a sheer purpose in mind." Zero started in a preaching manner, surveying X 'sternly'. "Just imagine going in a world full of deep shit without any idea on how to start your life..."

"Rockman Zero universe right? I understand." X sighs, but notices his friend spacing out. "Stop going into your flashbacks Zero. It's bad enough you have trouble sleeping at night without your tranquilizer."

_2. READ all script that includes you; whether incomplete or complete._

"Wait-I don't remember any moment of getting sedated at night." Zero snapped back, catching the huge hard copy from his partner.

"Don't worry about it so much, everyone is subscribed with a number of stuff from time to time.. And they follow this for the sake of staying sane. Zero, your prescription is with Alia and Signas." X explained, opening a huge book labeled **SCRIPTS FOR THE ROCKMAN UNIVERSE**. "I have no idea why they won't show it to you nor to me.."

"Okay so.. What's the next story to our never-ending list?" Completely abandoning his copy, Zero perched at X's side holding X's right arm to scan the font size ten words printed on long bond paper. "Nice~"

_3. Stay Sane with everything (Unless really needed)_

"I don't see anything to celebrate about." X spoke in a grumpy tone, flipping the pages some more to see the story's ending. "Well. If having a day off after each story can cheer you up, I'd be willing to negotiate with the **Authors** for a time table."

"Nah." Zero expressed in a creepy singsong voice, "I'm just happy I get to feed on you again."

"Oh okay-What?" X perused the story Zero was contently reading and realized the presence beside him changed. Moving away as mildly as he could, X stated boldly at Zero in his absolute form. "Zero, we discussed this matter already. Iris is your new host so.. Stay. Away. From. Me."

"But it's not my fault you're more tasty than normal reploids." Zero replied, eyes gleaming with contempt. "Just one bite? I promise it won't hurt."

"Absolutely not. I know you won't keep that promise, you sneaky promise breaker. And it's bad enough the number of you-turning-maverick stories are increasing." X felt himself bump to cold metal. Sweet freedom just around the corner. "Last time I let you do as you please, you ended up kidnapping me from my home. And you had no idea how mad Rock and Roll were when they found out, they even thought your creator was to blame!"

"It is technically his fault for creating me in an isolated area with no visible food." Zero walked closer, his wings wrapped around him like a cloak. "But since we're in Japan why don't we go to another base of my creato-"

"No, thank you." X raises his right arm, trying to form a buster. "I am needed here in the Hunter base."

"You'd love it." Zero promised in an innocent tone, which X is not falling for unlike the last how manieth cessions he had with Zero. However after a few seconds of analyzing into his system and trying to get the door open, X cussed out loud while Zero readied his stance.

"Did I forget to mention that.." Zero opened his wings few inches wider, intimidating X further. "I deactivated your buster system as well as locked down the door behind you when you weren't looking."

"I noticed.. Can't you wait for another hour or so? I'm sure she's coming **any moment** now!" X asked in fright, watching his friend's eyes go vermilion red.

"I'm impatient and seeing you in front of me is extremely appealing right now." Zero mentioned which X understood completely well. Zero certainly did not need to bare out his fangs. 'Where the heck is Iris?! I hope I can distract him long enough for her to come here.'

"Whoever is out there, open the door right now!" X warned knowing someone was out there, just observing them for entertainment. Fortunately, X was right. On the other side of the door was their hyper partner: Axl.

Easy for you to say. Someone decided to put a password on it. The device isn't accepting any of my random numbers!

"I wouldn't listen to X if I were you." Zero taunted, gazing at his friend in a ravenous manner. "Unless you want to be the next target on my list."

"Listen to me, Axl. Don't heed to Zero's threats!" X darted his eyes from left to right, searching for any object to defend himself with. "I give you exactly two hours to go find Iris, tell her the coordinates to come here and ask her to hack the system!"

But what about you?

"I'll hold him back with this stick!" X pointed it at Zero who rolled his eyes in incredulity. X secretly began chanting a prayer to the lords for the cold metallic door to open. After opening his eyes in hope of his wish coming through, X still sees his friend in the flesh.. Okay, it's synthetic flesh but you get the idea.

"I think you read too much novels, my friend." Zero chuckled, glancing at the stick with amusement before leering at X. "For the record, we're both considered as protagonists.. Did you honestly think a wooden sword would work on me, an android built for war?"

"..." X was still holding on to his trusty stick firmly but deep down, he was freaking out and has even started considering to run around in circles. 'Curse my innate ability to attract deadly enemies into my life.. Maybe I can use this stick to puncture the fiber glass, but wouldn't falling down fifty floors be painful?'

"Oh no you don't." Zero retorted as if he read X's judgement and tugged the stick which broke apart in sheer force. Pulling an astounded X closer to him, Zero tilted his head 'innocently'. "Now where were we?"

"You turning back to normal and pretend this never happened?" X pleaded, trying to shrink himself away from those fangs but is unable to due to certain wings pushing him closer. 'Curse **Capcom** and all its creepy upgrades for my enemies and friends.'

"Wrong answer." Zero answered who X swore gave a crooked smile in assurance. X leaned away frantically, placing a distance between them using his damaged left arm. He can't use his right arm because it's being held too firmly by his captor. "Try again."

"How about giving me a chance to run for my life?" X questioned which much to his horror, made the immortal excited. Crimson eyes having a glint of madness. Yup, definitely the wrong option for gaining precious time. 'I'm royally screwed today.'

* * *

**For Axl**

_No special rules here... Just continue on with the __usual__.._

"Sizzling bolts! I can't find him anywhere! Where's an expert stalker when you need one?" Axl whined, running through the corridors while eating his coffee-flavored Popsicle stick. "If I don't find him within three hundred and five minutes, I'll miss my favorite show!"

Can't you wait for another hour or so? I'm sure she's coming **any moment** now!

'Hey that sounds like X.' Axl thought, turning his head to the source of the sound as he consumed the whole sugary sweet. Walking back slowly, the spiky brunet removed his helmet to place his ear by the gate.

I'm impatient and seeing you in front of me is extremely appealing right now.

'I know that sexy tenor tone anywhere. It's Zero!' Axl grinned. Wanting to see the situation, Axl peeped down the gate and saw two familiar blue boots on his path. 'Maybe Zero's finally going to rape X-Wait! Wouldn't X put up a fight first since he **is** virgin so why isn't he opening the door? He's practically by it's doorsteps unless..'

**ACCESS DENIED**

Whoever is out there, open the door right now!

"Easy for you to say. Someone decided to put a password on it." Axl said, pressing buttons hastily. "The device isn't accepting any of my random numbers!"

I wouldn't listen to X if I were you unless you want to be the next target on my list.

'The offer is tempting, but I don't want a crazy immortal vampire after my hide. No siree.' Axl gulped uneasily, moving away from the gate.

Listen to me, Axl. Don't heed to Zero's threats! I give you exactly two hours to go find Iris, tell her the coordinates to come here and ask her to hack the system!

"But what about you?" Axl rambled, memorizing his coordinates before leaving in full speed.

I'll hold him back with this stick!

'Yup. X is definitely in trouble~' Axl dashed like the wind, momentarily forgetting his ability to teleport.

_.. Except when he has to use common sense when __**needed**__._

**After dashing around in full speed, bumping reploids and humans alike with no sense of direction at all, Axl finally reached his destination..**

"Iris!" Axl screamed as he tried to gasp for air, "X.. H-he! Zero!"

"Calm down Axl! Take a deep breath." Cinnamon reassured, pushing the fatigued maverick hunter on the sofa. "Iris won't be able to understand you if you speak only in syllables."

"Where are they?" Iris demanded, knowing fully well that X is going to give her an earful for being tardy on her appointment with her 'supposed' boyfriend. "My tracker can't seem to spot Zero's signature anywhere.."

"They're in the training room. The newest one at the top." Axl huffed, slouching to regain his composure. "Security alterations and advance defense mechanisms implanted on it for safety reasons.."

"Beam me." Iris commanded her teammates and went off, only to come back with a worried look. "When was the last time you saw them?"

"Uh...Ops?" Axl checked the wall clock then his internal clock to be extra sure. "Five hours ago?"

"I am doomed." Iris held her hands on her face, sitting down sadly. "Especially with Signas and Alia."

"Oh well. Good luck with that~" As if fully re-energized, Axl dashed out to go watch his favorite show. Not caring about the predicament at hand. 'Why are they stressing so much? I'm pretty sure Zero won't let anything bad come to X.. Well unless Zero were the bad guy which seems likely if he didn't get his prescriptions, but I doubt he would harm his best friend because of it right? Arghh! Why am I even thinking of this? I have two minutes left to get in my room and watch that show!'

* * *

**For the Antagonists...**

_1. Do whatever means to push your sorrowful memories (of getting beaten by numerous characters) away.._

Sitting gallantly on his throne, Sigma declared in advance to all his fellow followers that he will be holding a feast in memory of all the good times they had when they were virtually alive. Allowing many old and new mavericks to meet up and get to know each other more. Also to gain sympathy from others on their designated design, weakness and attacks.

"I wish the **Authors** would just accept my way of thinking.." Sigma rambles off, holding one shot glass to his left while a beam saber to his right. "I only wanted to make the world a happy place. Oh and give reploids the rights we truly deserve!"

"Ain't going to happen anytime soon in this rate." Lumine commented, watching on the side as Double pulls out numerous human games meant to destroy your sanity and body. (Mind games and stretchy games. That sort of thing..)

"No shit sherlocks. **Capcom** already ended our series to begin with, making our motives unlikely to succeed." Vile said in a cool yet haughty voice, standing by the balcony area with a lighted cigarette. "But as long as this series is remembered by the fans, we'll keep on fighting."

"You smoke?" Sigma said with a nonexistent eyebrow raised. Vile shrugged, looking up with newly found interest on the sky.

"Kind of." Vile inhales the magnificent essence from the stick and exhales miniature puff clouds out in the open. "It's an electronic cigarette. It won't wreck my cooling system so I'm technically fine.."

"Great news everyone. Only the mavericks in the First War will be used!" An albino reploid announced, sitting carefully at the edge of the balcony. He makes his presence quite grand, except well to a distinct purple reploid.

"Aww.." The eight extremely ancient animaloids said in a depressing manner, heading out to start fixing their things before working. Everyone grew silent. Unusually silent that it made Sigma restless. Good thing a certain reploid decides to break the sound barrier.

"Great. They sent Sigma's pimp to us." Vile sneered, making the rest of the reploids laugh, easing the atmosphere.

"Right back at you Star trek rip-off." Dynamo replied back, 'unaffected' by the violent reploid's insult. Before Vile counters against him, Dynamo threw out a random question. "Are you trying to catch the red moon?"

"Yes, however, I have found a nuisance to my wondrous view." Vile stated, still annoyed by the man's whole being. "Mind doing a favor for me?"

"Sure, what could that be-?" Without letting the other person finish, Vile shot the mercenary directly on the chest, causing him to fall down with a peculiar soprano tone. Vile overlooked down with a smirk none can actually see under his helmet. "That's a whole loads better."

_2. Think of the positive views of your job.. (__Seriously speaking)_

"Look at the bright side," Lumine comforted, patting him on the back. "At least we're not dealing with hungry Zero."

"You're right." Sigma nodded to himself. "To mankind, if we're considered the devil's advocate, Zero would be the devil himself. Only **Capcom** God alone knows why the devil's weakness is.. the not so pacifist, Rockman X."

"I bet a hundred bucks that the fanfic will be postponed because Zero chickened out." Past leader of Red Alert declared out loud, making others persuaded by his macho yet persuasive tone. Both leaders went quiet, however, unsure whether they should confiscate every single cent at the newly placed betting arena since cheers and bags of money interchange frequently whenever this event occurs.

"Do you think Zero will react to the moon?" Lumine asked suddenly as the sky shifted its theme to pure ebony. "Oh. Good evening, Techno."

"Knowing **him**, he'll definitely seize this opportunity to escape the clutches of his detainers.." Sigma stood up and walked passively outside where Vile watched the moon's phenomenal transformation. "Now that you mention it, I ponder on the next phenomena this world will face aside from those beings from outer space."

"Evening to you too, guys." Techno came out with the three leaders with a yawn, "I overheard some parts of your conversation and indeed, Zero is the greatest evil than all of us in this whole series combined."

"You think Zero will come here again since you know.." Vile looked down to see the main entrance of their lair below - Glowing in the dark, a huge capital letter W. "We're hanging out in one of his creator's base?"

"Never mind that. Do you notice something moving in the skies?" Lumine pointed out, causing all three to scan the now night sky for any abnormality.

_3. Since you are considered a villain.. Exercise your deductive reasoning to avoid harm's way_

"It's Zero!" Techno exclaimed, squinting his eyes to see the demon's hostage. "And he got X who's asleep? But he doesn't look like he's asleep so maybe unconscious?"

"Shit just got serious.." Vile concluded, staring at his tall, bald superior. "You and Techno order the reploids to get off this isle while me and this psycho distract him from our impending doom."

"I am not a psycho!" Lumine hissed in anger, crossing his arms stubbornly. "And who says I want to die in the hands of a vampire?"

"No one wants to die from a pretty boy unless you're crazy which we all are." Vile points his arm cannon on the incoming mechanical demon. "The best way to distract the Demon is take his precious toy. The toy being X and it gets better if X wakes up since he'll feel indebted to us, got it?"

"We're going to steal the Demon's soul mate? Are you crazy?!" Lumine screeches like a banshee. Vile covered his ears with his hands, pretending he heard nothing. "THIS IS A SUICIDE MISSION!"

"Lumine, Vile, I salute you." Sigma answered back, dragging Techno inside for a thorough proclamation. Once inside, Sigma pulled out his plasma saber and chopped a chair in half in order to catch everyone's attention. "Attention! The Red Demon is fast approaching. I repeat. The Red Demon is Approaching! Remember the drill we practiced for this specific event and I assure you: You will be able to evacuate the building without losing your sorry arses. We have estimately five minutes left to get out of his path. That is all."

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" One maverick screamed, jumping out from the window screen while the rest began to move swiftly to avoid losing their lives in a pathetic and gruesome manner.

"That went well.. I think." Techno said with a sweat drop until he got pushed by his superior into an escape pod.

"Save yourself young one." Sigma bade goodbye, watching the pod transport the paralyzed reploid. Sigma then glanced back outside to see the ever so close duo. "The world needs to be led by people like you.."

"Hey Chrome dome!" Vile's voice echoed across the throne room, making Sigma turn around with his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you joining us or not?!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Sigma said with renewed vigor, dashing towards the balcony. "And besides, I can't trust you two in retrieving X to safety. Especially if Zero is involved."

* * *

_Next time: Rockman universe..._


End file.
